


Glass Walls

by dearsnart



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen Whump, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearsnart/pseuds/dearsnart
Summary: A simple late night walk turned into a never ending nightmare. After being chased down by a man wearing a bunny mask, Barry finds himself locked up in a glass box. What could the mysterious man want?
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Barry Allen/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	1. Late Night Walk

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very passionate about this story. If you've seen the movie that this was inspired about, you might recognize some key elements. Just for some basic info, Barry is 19, and the man is 62. The man's face claim is Stephen Lang, just so you have a better picture.

There was something so calming about summer nights. Maybe it was the distant sound of the crickets, or maybe it was the gentle breeze in the air. Perhaps it was that certain, sweet scent, the scent of nature being so alive. Whatever it was, it was so magical.

“Ow,” the young man hissed, and slowed down on his steps. He lifted his foot enough to shake it a little bit, eyebrows twitching together as a small rock fell out of his sandals. 

He was not having a good time. He went out on a walk after he had yet another fight with Joe. It wasn't physical of course, it never was. They just argued and yelled at each other. The topic was almost the same; Henry. Barry's biological father. 

Barry was convinced that his dad was innocent. He wasn't entirely sure what he saw that night, but he knew that his father would never kill his mother. They loved each other.

But Joe thought otherwise. He was certain that Henry was the killer, and Barry's mind was just making things up to try to deal with the brutal murder he saw that night. No matter how many times Barry tried to tell him the same story, he just wouldn't listen.

That's how Barry ended up walking down the street at night, a few blocks away from Joe's house. He really needed to clear his head, and fresh air always seemed to help. This wasn't the first time that he had done this, but he would always go home after one or two hours. 

Barry let out a small sigh, then resumed walking. In all honesty, he was getting a little tired. As much as he loved to be out on summer nights to enjoy the cool air, he started to feel like it was time to go home. He had only been walking for about forty minutes, but he was already thinking about going back to the house and getting lots of sleep. Maybe that would be the best. Probably.

The young omega glanced up when he heard a car coming from behind him, but he didn't think much of it. He was on the sidewalk, so he had nothing to worry about. Or at least that's what he thought. The vehicle, that actually turned out to be a silver Toyota Prius, drove away next to him, only to come to a stop a good fifteen feet in front of him.

Barry paused. Did the car stop for him? What could they possibly want? Just when he was about to turn around and walk the other way, the hazard lights of the car lit up, and started blinking.

The omega felt like laughing. It seemed that he was just overreacting as usual. The car probably just ran out of gas, or maybe the driver pulled over to make a phone call. Convinced that he had nothing to worry about, Barry kept on walking. When he passed the car, he didn't even bother looking to the side to see who was behind the wheel; he had no reason to worry, after all. 

Or so he thought. 

He heard the sound of a car door opening, followed by footsteps starting to approach him. Maybe he was just overreacting again. The driver must have gotten out of the car to check what was wrong with it. However, that theory seemed to vanish when Barry kept hearing the footsteps following him. He was starting to feel uneasy. He looked behind himself, and saw what no one wanted to see on an empty street at night. A man was walking after him, wearing a strange bunny mask. He had a white cloth in his hand, and he looked very determined, it was obvious with the way his shoulders were so tense. 

For a brief moment, the entire world froze. Just like in nature, the prey spotted the beast, and the air stilled. The oxygen drained from both of their lungs, now filled with nothing but tension, and pure adrenaline. It felt like ages to them, but in reality, it was only a split second before they both began running. 

Barry ran as fast as his feet could carry him. Fear and adrenaline were rushing through his veins, and all he could hear was his own loud heartbeat and desperate gasps for air. He was certain that he had never run this fast in his life. Sadly, it was not fast enough.

After only ten seconds, fear started to take over, drowning out the rush of adrenaline. His legs started getting shaky and his knees felt weak, thus slowing him down. Within a second after he faltered, the man caught up to him, and tackled him to the ground with his entire weight. Barry's head slammed against the concrete, and from that point forward, he stood no chance. He was still conscious, but his entire body felt limp, even though he could feel an uncomfortable tingling in his limbs. 

He could feel as the man grabbed his arms, and started dragging him back towards the car. The brunet let out a strained noise, but it was not nearly as loud as he intended it to be. He tried to move his legs a little bit, but he couldn't even open his eyes from the pounding headache, let alone fight the man off. 

The man lifted him up with a breathy groan, and sat him on the edge of the open trunk, before pushing him inside. Barry was still conscious enough to grab onto the man's leather jacket as a last, desperate attempt. He tried to pull himself out of the trunk, but the man shoved him back in, and pressed the cloth against his face, covering the omega's nose and mouth. 

Barry didn't realize what it was, all that he knew was that it had a sharp, gross smell, and that he was inhaling it. Within less than a minute, he started to feel the effects of the drug. He started dozing off, and the last thing he felt before his world went dark was the warm blood trickling down the side of his head from where it hit the ground. 


	2. Lullaby

Getting over childhood trauma iwas never easy. It's just not something that you can shake off after a couple of weeks. It's a thing that sticks with you for the rest of your life, whether you like it or not. Once the mug is dropped, it's going to be broken. Even if you glue it back together, it's never going to be the same again.

Barry had trouble sleeping alone. Ever since he was woken up in the middle of the night by his mother's screams, he had been afraid of sleeping alone. Something about laying alone in a dark room all by himself didn't feel right anymore. Whatever killed his mother could still be out there. 

Joe understood that. He was a good father, and he let Barry sleep with him for many years as he grew up in the West home. Barry would have nightmares often, but having Joe calm him down afterwards always helped. It was only a little bit after his 16th birthday that Barry started sleeping in his own room again. At first it was tough, but he got used to it after a few days. He would still have nightmares, but he either handled them by himself, or sometimes he would go and sleep the rest of the night next to Joe. 

He was used to sleeping alone by now. He really was. So he didn't understand why he had such a heavy feeling in his chest now. He could feel the soft pillow under his head, he could feel the soft mattress underneath himself, but something still felt off. Perhaps the headache that he had at that moment. Odd. He never really woke up with a headache before. 

Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Maybe something happened last night? Something that could have possibly left him in a negative mindstate of mind. He started thinking about it, eyes still closed. His eyelids felt so heavy. He felt more tired than usual. 

Then it hit him. And it hit him hard. 

The memories came flashing back into his mind. The argument. The walk. The man. The mask. The car. It all made sense now.

Barry shot up into a sitting position, taking a sharp, gasping inhale as he opened his eyes, and franctically looked around. He could see that he was in a big cage of some kind. It was made out of some thick looking glass. He himself was seated on a big mattress, that was full of pillows, and different types of fluffy blankets. There was a bucket on the other side of the cage, placed in the corner. 

He wanted to scream. Yell and shout for help, but would anyone even hear him? Maybe the masked man would hear him, and come down and do god knows what. He should really stay quiet now and try to find a way out. He had plenty of time to scream for help later. He had to be smart about this, but it was so hard to think rationally. His mind was racing, and his eyes were already watering up with tears of pure terror.

The omega swallowed, and decided to take in his situation some more. He glanced under the blanket, and found that he was only wearing a pair of purple boxers, and someone's old, worn out shirt. It was big on him, but at least it was clean. He still had his socks, and for some reason, there were slippers next to the thick mattress. 

He then focused on his surroundings. Beyond the glass box, it was just a basement. It was quite big. The walls were concrete, just like the floor. The guy didn't even bother to properly make the basement. It looked dirty and old. It almost looked like a smaller warehouse, but Barry was almost entirely certain that it was a basement, just because there were some wooden stairs on his left, outside of the cage. The stairs led to a door that seemed to be made of some sort of metal. 

Barry put his face in his hands, and started taking deep, shaky breaths. This had to be a dream. It was one of those really realistic nightmares. Maybe he was lucid dreaming, and he wasn't even here. 

What do people say? That you can't comprehend time in your dreams? Then he just had to find a watch or some sort of clock, to prove that he wasn't actually here. Things like this only happened in the movies, right? There's no way it was actually happening to him, of all people. 

He was yanked out of his thoughts when he heard several locks clicking and turning, followed by a metal door creaking. The brunette lifted his head up immediately, and shifted to the other corner of the glass box, away from where the noises were coming from.

He could hear the heavy footsteps. Thud. Thud. Thud. Why was he coming down so slowly? This is all just a nightmare, right? It's not real. There's no way.

And then, he appeared. 

The same man from before. He stood tall in front of the glass, shoulders tensed up ever so slightly. His back was straight, and he was puffing his chest out a little bit. He looked strong, but you could tell by his skin that he had to be over fifty. 

Barry could see the mask from the corner of his eyes. The same bunny mask from before. How could someone take something so harmless and make it look so scary? He didn't dare to look up. Hell, he didn't even dare to breathe. He held his breath, and kept his eyes on the ground, only watching the man from the corner of his eyes. 

It's not real. He's not real. He's not actually here, it's all just a bad dream.

“Barry.” 

Was that the man? Was that his voice? It sounded like it came from him, but Barry wasn’t looking. There was no way that he was going to look up into that monster's eyes. 

“I know you're scared. It's only normal for you to be scared in a situation like this.” It was the man speaking. His voice sounded just a little muffled behind the mask, but the omega in the cage could still hear him clearly, thanks to the breathing holes at the top of the glass cage. 

“It's okay to be scared.” His voice sounded so calm. Barry wondered how he managed to sound this calm after doing such a horrible thing to another human. 

No! This isn't real! It's just a nightmare!

“And I bet you have a lot of questions right now. Maybe answering them could help ease your mind a little.” The masked man slowly walked around to the left side of the cage, and crouched down next to the corner that Barry pressed himself against. 

He was so damn close. Barry was shaking like a leaf now. He wanted to run to the other side of the cage, but he was scared to make any sudden movements. Maybe if he didn't move, he would just go away. Maybe this whole nightmare would stop then.

The omega let out a shaky exhale, then quickly sucked it back in, going back to holding his breath. He had no control over his tears anymore. He didn’t even notice that he was crying, yet the tears were rolling down his cheeks. He didn't blink once. He could see the man's warm breath fog up against the glass next to him, making him shiver with disgust. He decided to quickly clench his eyes shut. He just had to wake up, and it would all be over soon.

“I picked you for a very important reason,” the man began talking, sounding as calm as ever. “I watched you for months, Barry. I think you're beautiful, and I think that you'll be perfect for what I have planned. I don't want to tell you what it is just yet, but you will know once the time comes.” He pressed his hand up against the glass, and started moving it in caressing motions, right where Barry's head was on the other side. 

“I am going to let you go. Eventually.” 

Barry clenched his eyes even tighter, and exhaled, only to gasp for air again. If he kept this up, he was surely going to pass out. Maybe then he would wake up in his own bed. 

“But for now, you are staying right here. You'll spend a few months here, and if everything goes right, you'll be free to go. But that's only if you behave.“ 

He couldn't do this anymore. The world was starting to spin around him, faster and faster, and he felt like he was going to throw up. The omega quickly pressed his hands against the sides of his head, and let out a panicked yelp, before feeling the warmth drain from his face. Suddenly, his arms went limp, and within a few seconds, he slumped to the side. He passed out. 

. . .

How did it go? That old lullaby that he always heard before going to sleep. His mother always sang that to him, while she caressed his face, to help him sleep. 

It was like he could almost hear it. The distant humming. He could still feel his mother's soft hand slowly caress his cheek. He always felt so safe when she did that. He just wished he could remember what she was singing. Maybe if he focused on that distant humming, he could make out some words. He was probably dreaming still, but at least this was a pleasant dream. 

Focus, Barry. Focus on the song.

The voice sounded muffled, but the more he focused on it the clearer, and more lower-pitched it got. That didn't sound like his mother anymore. He was finally starting to make out the words, he was so close to hearing it. 

“Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep. If I should die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take...”

That didn't sound right. That wasn't his mother, she would never sing anything like that. So who was singing? Who was petting his face? He slowly blinked his eyes open, only to find a pair of bright, blue eyes staring into his soul. He stared into them for a few seconds, before he finally broke out of the shock, and jolted backwards. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and shifted back until he hit the glass. His chest was rising and falling quickly as he tried to catch his breath, his body once again shaking as he stared at the man.

The bunny man. He was inside the cage. And he had been caressing his face and watching him sleep. Why would he ever do that? Why didn't he wake up from this damn nightmare?

“D-don't touch me...” Barry didn't even give his brain the command to say those words. They just came out automatically, and they sounded so small and miserable. 

“It's okay, omega.” He replied in a soothing voice, slowly raising both of his hands up to show that he meant no harm. “I'm not going to hurt you. You just kept gasping and you made yourself pass out. I thought maybe you would appreciate some food when you came to.” He reached behind himself, and grabbed a tray of food. He leaned forward, and placed it down in front of his captive carefully, before shifting back a little bit, and gesturing at said gift. 

The young man pulled his knees up to his chest, and hugged them close to himself. Truth be told, he was starving. He hasn't eaten in god knows how long, and his stomach was starting to hurt from how empty it was. 

“It's not drugged. I just simply don't want you to die. I need you alive for my plan, and I want to keep you healthy. If I wanted to drug you, I could have done it while you were passed out.” 

Barry looked back up at the bunny man. He could feel his lips curling down into a disgusted frown. The way that the man was staring at him made him want to throw up. After a few long minutes of silent hesitation, and the masked man just sitting there, the omega finally let his knees down, and picked up the bowl of pasta from the tray. 

It was just macaroni and cheese, with some delicious smelling meat bites, nothing too special. With a shaky hand, Barry grabbed the spoon, and put some of the pasta into his mouth. He kept his gaze strictly on the bowl, but he could still see how stiff the man was sitting. 

He wasn't doing anything. He was just watching intently. Barry knew that he should be screaming and freaking out, but his chest felt so weirdly blank. Of course, he could still feel the fear rushing through his veins, but he was in shock, and his body and mind had a hard time reacting to such a bizarre situation. 

It felt like ages. Barry only ate about half of the bowl's contents, before he placed it back down on the tray. He could see that there was a granola bar on there as well, probably to serve as a snack, but his stomach was in a tight knot, and he already felt full. Instead, he grabbed the water bottle, and took several big gulps, drinking almost the entire thing with one breath, before he felt statisfied.

The bunny man nodded, and stood up, picking up the tray with a statisfied nod. “You did very well, Barry. Keep this up, and you'll be out sooner than you'd think.” 

The omega breathed out a displeased sob, and curled up on himself once again. He felt so disgusted. He shouldn't have taken the food, he shouldn't have been good. Why did he cooperate? He should be fighting this man with all his power, and yet here he was, quietly sobbing after being told that he did good. 

As the man exited the cage, he placed the tray down on the dirty cement floor, and closed the glass door, which automatically locked behind him. He picked up the tray once again, and looked like he was going to leave, but he stopped himself. His back was now turned to the cage, and he was facing in the direction of the exit. “Get some rest, Barry. Tomorrow will be a big day. For the both of us.”

What did that even mean? What was going to happen?

Barry watched the man leave through the blurry tears. He waited until he heard the metal door close, before choking out a loud and ugly sob. All of a sudden, the lights switched off, and the omega found himself completely surrounded by darkness. 

He wanted to scream. He wanted to call for help, in hopes that someone would hear him, but his whole body felt incredibly drained. He slowly lowered himself down onto the soft cushions, and hugged his knees tight as he cried himself to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments help me stay motivated :)


	3. New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW ⚠️ suicidal thoughts, and non-con. 
> 
> sorry that this chapter took a bit longer. comments are very helpful and apperciated. thanks to K for the beta read.

Run, rabbit.

Run, rabbit.

Run. Run. Run.

Bang. Bang. Bang. Goes the farmer's gun.

So run, rabbit. Run, rabbit, run. Run. Run.

“Don't give the farmer his fun...”

It was that voice again. The same voice that sang the lullaby. The deep, raspy voice. Except this time, there was also music playing. The music itself was quiet, and it sounded like it came from an old radio. The song itself sounded old too, definitely some classic. Maybe from a children's movie? Or maybe it was another type of lullaby.

Barry's eyes slowly fluttered open, only to be met with a glass wall. He was still stuck in the nightmare, but by now, he realized that he wasn't asleep at all. He was going through hell in real life.

“You're finally awake, huh?”

Barry turned his head a little bit, and looked up at the masked man. Immediately, he felt his lips tugging down into a frown, but he did his best to hide his fear. He carefully sat up on the soft cushions, and pushed his brown locks back from his forehead.

“You like music?” The man kept on speaking, not seeming bothered by the lack of response. “I figured that young people like you enjoy music. While I don't have anything modern, I still have this song from my childhood.” His voice made it sound like he started to smile behind the mask. “I would listen to this every day. Eventually, I got bored of it, and put it away. But now that you're here, I have a reason to listen to it again. Turns out it's still as good as it was all those years ago. My mother actually–”

“Why are you doing this to me?”

Barry's voice came out small, but it was still very much audible. His face showed a hint of disgust, but otherwise he was staring up at the man blankly. He didn't think much about his question, he just blurted it out impulsively.

The man paused. His blue eyes gave away his surprised. He was not expecting the omega, who had been completely quiet until now, to just cut him off and ask him such a straight-forward question. He didn't mind it, though. “You'll find out soon enough,” came his reply, now back to the same calm expression as before. “I still need to prepare a few things, but we'll get into it today.”

The man got up from the bucket that he was sitting on, and looked like he was going to walk away, but he made himself stay once again. “My name is Charles. I guess it wouldn't hurt anyone if I gave you that much information. Just so you're a little bit more familiar.”

Barry didn't feel reassured by that. At all. He swallowed, and shifted backwards a little bit, to lean his back against the glass. He watched the man as he walked over to a desk in the basement and started to work on something. The omega took that time to take in some details. Maybe he could get a useful piece of information, that could help if he ever got out of here.

The mask only covered the man's face, but not the back of his head. His hair was pretty much completely white thanks to his age. He had to be past sixty, in that case. He was white, and he had no accent. He had blue eyes, and he looked to be around 5'10”-5’11”. He was wearing dark gray sweatpants and a white tank top. His body was well-defined and he had a lot of muscles, which was quite impressive, considering just how old he must have been.

“Have you ever lost someone, Barry?” The question was unexpected. Charles was fiddling around with some small, glass vial, that had some type of frozen liquid in it. He took it out from a small freezer on his desk.

The brunet stayed silent. He didn't want to talk. The guy was a fucking creep, and he wanted nothing more than to cry, but he still felt like he was in shock. He couldn't believe that this was happening to him.

“I have,” he proceeded, not looking up from what he was working on. “I had a son. He was only nineteen. Just like you are right now.”

Is that what this is about? Did he want to kidnap someone and make him into his fake son?

“He was hanging out with his friends. They were having fun, partying. Just the usual things that teenagers do.” Charles reached over to the oven that he had stored right next to his table, and turned on the gas stove. “They got drunk. They got in the car to drive around and have fun. And they crashed.”

Silence took over the room. Neither of them said a word for a good minute, and all that could be heard was the quiet music that was still playing, and the low humming of the fluorescent lights hung up above the cage.

“All of his friends survived. But he didn't. He died almost immediately. His friends dragged his lifeless body out of the car and left him on the side of the road while they drove off. Said they panicked and decided to run from the problem.” The old man placed a frying pan on the burning stove, and placed the vial on top of the pan, to heat up whatever liquid was inside.

The omega wasn't sure what to say. He didn't know why the man was telling him all this, but maybe if he said something nice, he could get out of the cage. He could earn the man's trust. “I'm sorry... about your son...” he muttered, casting his eyes down.

Charles cleared his throat and stared down at the stove for a few seconds, before turning around and looking at his captive. “It was a long time ago. It still hurts, of course. I miss him every day... but I promised to help you understand why you're here. And just so you know, I meant what I said yesterday. If everything goes well, I will let you go eventually.”

Barry pressed his lips together, and gave a tiny nod. At least that was good news. He just had to stay calm, cooperate, and he could go back home soon. He could do that. Anything to get out of this hellhole. Charles smiled behind the mask, then turned back to the stove. Once he was statisfied with the liquid that seemed to be boiling by now, he took it off from the stove, and placed it down on the table. He opened a drawer, and searched around for a few seconds, before pulling out a pipette. He inserted it into the vial, and carefully sucked up the liquid into the pipette. He lifted it up, and studied it, letting out a statisfied hum.

He looked over at the omega, and Barry swore that for a brief moment he saw hunger in those blue eyes. It made him feel so uneasy. He pulled his knees up to his chest, and wrapped his arms around it, feeling tears starting to gather up in his eyes again. “What is that?” He asked in a trembling voice, as the man approached the glass cage, and started undoing the locks.

“It's a new beginning.” Charles spoke calmly, as he opened the glass door. He could feel his heart beating excitedly in his chest, as he had been waiting so long for this very moment. He closed the door behind himself, and crouched down in front of the omega, who only curled up on himself.

Barry hugged his knees even tighter, and slowly shook his head. His mind was racing with thoughts about all the possible outcomes of the current situation. Was that some kind of drug? Maybe some sort of medicine? Maybe he was going to be the lab rat to this guy and whatever he had in that pipette.

"Take off your pants."

The brunet felt his heart drop to his stomach. He started shaking his head again, only for his body to go completely still as he took a better look at the contents of the pipette. It was white with a slight yellow undertone to it. It seemed to be slimy and... "No!" He bit out, pressing himself tighter against the glass wall behind him. "No fucking way! You can't do that to me! Get that thing away from me!" He retorted, as he tried to maintain a confident posture.

Charles let out a quiet sigh. He let his shoulders relax, to try to look less threathening. He placed the pipette down, and shifted closer, ignoring the omega's protests. He knew that he had the upper hand. He was stronger, bigger, while the omega was weak and scared. He grabbed Barry by his shoulders and forced him down onto the floor, not seeming phased by the other's panic.

"Get away from me!" Barry cried out, hitting and kicking the man wherever he could reach. But the masked man gave little to no reaction. He remained calm the entire time, because he knew very well that he was already winning. Barry knew that he stood no chance in a physical struggle, but he wasn't going down without a fight.

The old man grabbed his captive's wrists, and pinned them down on the floor above his head. With his other hand, he tugged Barry's boxers off, and tossed them aside. He wrapped his strong arm around the omega's legs, and forced them up in the air, just enough so that he had access to his hole.

"STOP IT!" The fear was clear in the young man's voice. He was terrified. His private parts had just been exposed to the masked monster who had trapped him in a box, and now he was going to be brutally violated. He had never had sex before, let alone become pregnant. He didn't want to get pregnant. Hell, he was still watching cartoons made for kids. He was a legal adult on paper, but he was far from ready. He was not ready. He didn't want to grow up just yet. He didn't want this to happen. He felt like his last bits of freedom were being taken away. He no longer had control of his body, or of what happened to it. He could feel the cold tip of the pipette press against his hole, and in a last, desperate attempt, he clenched down, and screamed. "PLEASE! PLEASE, DON'T! SOMEBODY FUCKING HELP ME! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING, IT CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" His throat was already sore from pleading.

All it took was a shaky exhale, and his hole automatically relaxed. He felt the cold, thin tube slipping deep inside of him with ease, and he wanted to scream. He tried to scream, but nothing came out. He only silently gaped with his mouth, in hopes that someone would hear. But there was nothing to hear. He closed his eyes, and prayed that it would be over. He prayed that he would wake up, and that he could rush into Joe's arms to tell him about what a horrible and realistic nightmare he had.

But it was no dream. Silent tears slipped down his cheeks, as he felt the warm liquid fill him up. The world just stopped. Time ceased to exist, and now it was just him, and that gripping pain in his chest. He let this happen. He could have fought back harder, but he didn't. Why did he let this happen? How could he ever go home after this? How could he look his loved ones in the eyes, and tell them that he allowed himself to be used like this? They would all be disgusted with him. They would see how big of a fucking whore he is. They would all be ashamed of him. They would talk about him behind his back. People would stare at him on the street. The kids would laugh in his face at school. Joe would have to deal with the word "whore" carved into his car, all because of Barry. Because he gave up. Because he let this happen. He was dumb. Weak. Pathetic. He was a crybaby. Maybe he deserved to be here. Maybe the universe put him in here for a reason. He needed to learn his lesson. He needed to suffer. He had to be punished. He was a shame to society, and no one would ever love him after this. He was going to die alone. He was going to kill himself in a dirty motel room, and nobody would report him missing. The cops would only find his rotting corpse two weeks later after getting a complaint about the smell.

He didn't even notice the pipette being pulled out of him, or how Charles finally released him. His body stayed completely limp. He had surrendered himself. He was in a numb, dark place, because it was better than living in the moment. He wasn't sure when he had opened his eyes, but he was aware that he was now staring at the ceiling. He refused to blink. There was no point in that anymore. His body was nothing more than a used, dirty rag. Used. It was used. Nobody would ever want him again. He was never going to fall in love. He was never going to get married. No. He was nothing more than the host to a parasite that would soon be growing inside of him. He was no longer a person. Only the shell to a growing demon. The bunny man's demon. He created a small life, and put it inside of Barry, so it could tear and rip him apart from the inside. But maybe he deserved this, after all.

Charles silently watched the omega from outside of the glass box, studying those dead, cold eyes that had been full of fear and life just a few minutes ago. He had to make a sacrifice. He had to break a soul to be able to create a new one. It was for the greater good. Barry will have to learn how to appreciate his own sacrifice. He will understand that it had to be done. He just needs some time, which they have plenty of, evidently. Nine months, to be exact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear from my readers. I'd love to hear your thoughts, because kudos are just a number, but comments feel much more personal, and they do motivate me a lot :) i read every comment, and i do respond.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are really apperciated. I'm struggling with mental health, and often find that I lose the ability to apperciate my own work. Please don't be shy to comment, I apperciate every single one! :) They really help me stay motivated.


End file.
